Ovelha Negra
by Katherine Barlow
Summary: Mas anjos não eram bem-vindos na família Black, uma vez que todos nela eram demônios.


"_Ovelhas-negras, toda família tem"_

Andromeda contava com dois anos quando Bella nasceu. E Bella contava com um ano apenas quando eu nasci.

Foi um choque para a família. Era como se eu fosse uma ovelha-negra. Mas de negra, eu não tinha nada. Cabelos louro-oxigenados, pele branca como o leite, olhos azuis. Como um anjo. Anjos não eram bem-vindos na família Black, sendo que todos os seus integrantes eram demônios. E eu sentia a grande diferença que mamãe fazia de mim para Bella.

Ah, Bellatrix. A garota dos olhos da família. Mas eu não me importava, com _nada_. Só queria me formar em Hogwarts, conhecer alguém e desaparecer daquela família. Afinal, eu não era bem-vinda naquele lar. Cresci largada pelos cantos, ninguém queria cuidar de mim. Mamãe e vovó Isla só queriam mimar Dromeda e Bella. Principalmente quando Dromeda deu sinal de magia, aos sete anos. E eu aprendi a me virar sozinha, a observar. Tornei-me uma garotinha muito observadora. Logo cedo já sabia que eu não era bem-vinda ali. Que ninguém gostava de mim.

Quando fiz onze anos, foi uma surpresa para a família ver a carta de Hogwarts. Todos achavam que eu seria uma bruxa abortada, assim como minha frágil aparência. Por minha aparência, ninguém diria que eu era uma Black, só sabiam disso quem lia meu sobrenome maldito em algum lugar. Mas por personalidade, logo fui me tornando mais parecida com eles do que qualquer um pudesse parecer. Pena que somente meus amigos e professores em Hogwarts soubessem disso.

E logo de cara, fui para a Sonserina. Mamãe ficou feliz, mas não tanto, já que as suas outras duas queridas filhinhas já haviam realizado este feito. E fiz amizade com Lucius Malfoy. Um cara meio estranho, posso dizer. Mas me acolheu com amizade logo nos meus primeiros instantes na escola. E eu estava finalmente feliz. Eu não era mais a ovelha-negra. Em Hogwarts, eu logo me tornei uma garota inteligente e bonita, pois a cor e vivacidade invadiram minha face com o tempo. Eu era finalmente, considerada _norma_l por alguém...

No meu quarto ano, fui completamente esquecida. Dromeda se formou. Bella estava passando pelos N.O.M.'s e tudo que ela aprontava comigo, ela dava o nervosismo como desculpa. E só Lucius me deu atenção. Só Lucius me mandava bilhetinhos no café da manhã, para compensar a ausência de cartas da minha mãe. Só Lucius me acompanhava nos passeios para Hogsmeade. Só Lucius me confortava no Natal com presentes. Era como se eu fosse órfã. Mas eu via que Bella e Dromeda recebiam cartas e mais cartas com palavras bajuladoras. Eu não tinha isso. Por um tempo achei que mamãe e papai tivessem morrido, mas não tinham. Pois eles mandavam presentes e dinheiro para Bella e Dromeda.

Então fui começando a ficar triste novamente. Solitária, obscura, pálida, fraca. Só Lucius continuava ao meu lado, me dando companhia. Se não fosse ele... Talvez eu já tivesse morrido de depressão.

Mas então Dromeda foi expulsa da família. Casara com um trouxa imundo, Ted Tonks. Mas eu continuava sendo a ovelha-negra, a diferente, a excluída, a frágil, a inútil. A esquecida. _A miserável Narcissa Black_.

E foi em meu quinto ano que comecei a namorar Lucius. Mamãe começou a me dar mais atenção, por eu estar compromissada com um sangue-puro. E isso me deixava feliz, voltei a comer, a sorrir e fiquei mais corada. Essas coisas provavam o quanto eu necessitava do amor de minha família. E eu imaginava como mamãe ficaria feliz de saber que eu estava esperando um filho sangue-puro, que teria uma belíssima reputação.

E foi isso que eu fiz...

Cega pelo ódio e pela tristeza.

Um mês depois, comecei a me sentir enjoada, com vontade de comer coisas diferentes. Lucius me levou até Madame Pomfrey, um dia que eu tive um desmaio. Sim, eu estava grávida, e embora estivesse feliz por isso, voltei a ser uma ovelha-negra. As garotas olhavam para mim como se eu fosse uma aberração. A minha barriga saliente, meus desmaios, enjôos, e os elfos domésticos tinham que fazer coisas exóticas para saciar minhas vontades. Eu era, em outras palavras, a mais nova e única grávida-mirim de Hogwarts.

Suspirei aliviada quando chegou o final do meu sétimo ano. Formei-me com a barriga enorme de sete meses, pesada, grande e redonda. Nas férias, me tornei noiva de Lucius, faltando apenas duas semanas para nascer o bebê. Meu Draco. Nosso Draco.

Fui ganhando mais destaque na família então. Bella havia tido um caso com Sirius e fugido para junto de seu mestre, Voldemort. Que nos fez uma oferta dias antes do nascimento de Draco.

Disse que perseguiria Draco até a morte se não nos alistássemos. Aquelas palavras me causaram um impacto enorme, eu desmaiei. Mas não havia como recusar... Eu só pensava no bem de Draco. Do meu filho, que tinha que ser protegido do mal. Então aceitamos.

Draco nasceu três dias depois. Dia dezenove de julho.

Comecei a ser a rainha da família. Mas pela primeira vez, eu gostaria de ser a ovelha-negra inútil porém livre, do que ser a mimada, a perfeita, a Narcissa Comensal da Morte.

Pela primeira vez, eu gostaria de fugir dos Black não pelos maus-tratos, mas sim por saber que minha família, _minha podre família_, apoiava o Lord das Trevas. Isso me apavorava.

Mas um ano depois, me casei com Lucius. E então, não era mais Black. Eu era Malfoy. Eu tinha uma família de louros oxigenados de olhos azuis. Eu era feliz.

Acabou ovelha-negra. Acabou família Black.

FIM

* * *

  
**Nota da Autora: **Nova por aqui - sou autora de quinze one-shots, dentre elas, Harry Potter, Vampire Diaries e Twilight. Vou postá-las aos poucos aqui. Comentem e me façam felizes ;)


End file.
